lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Machine of Munich Film Series
The Machine of Munich Film Series is a trilogy of films written, directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. The series contains three installments, The Machine of Munich, The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II, and The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III. The first film was released on April 10, 2017, and the sequel was released seven months later on November 10. The third and final film was released nearly seven months later on June 7, 2018. The series follows Sketch Penzil, the leader of a drug cartel who makes deals with allies and adversaries to fulfill devious goals. As a brilliant scientist builds a system of mechanical doppelgängers, the Munich Police Force strives to eliminate the growing threats, including those posed by the doppelgängers, the drug cartel, and threats within the police force itself. The series stars Scott Pincus, Josh Nedved, Steven Rizzo, Trevor Boyce, Josh Reiner and Will LaTorre. The Machine of Munich Trilogy The Machine of Munich (2017) The first film, The Machine of Munich, was released on April 10, 2017. It follows drug cartel leader Sketch Penzil (Scott Pincus) as he works with the brilliant scientist Doktor Steinfeld (Steven Rizzo) to create mechanical doppelgängers. A doppelgänger of Steinfeld goes up against two members of the Munich Police Force, Inspectors Hobbes (Trevor Boyce) and Nevada (Josh Nedved). In the ensuing chaos, Hobbes seemingly kills Sketch Penzil and two of his goons, but Hobbes is subsequently killed by the doppelgänger. After shooting Doktor Steinfeld, Nevada damages the doppelgänger and it explodes, incinerated everyone standing nearby. The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II (2017) The second film, The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II, was released on November 10, 2017. It was released, and also takes place, seven months after the events of the first film. Attorney Nebraska (Josh Nedved) holds a trial for Sketch Penzil (Scott Pincus), who survived the ordeal in the first film, and Direktor Lurch (Josh Reiner), the commissioner of the Munich Police Force. As the trial progresses, the court learns that Lurch gave money to Sketch's drug cartel, having struck a deal with them to maintain the force's stability. He also killed one of Sketch's goons, Calvin (Trevor Boyce). Nebraska sentences Lurch to life in prison before a second doppelgänger of Doktor Steinfeld (Steven Rizzo) arrives. A fight breaks out, with Sketch throwing Lurch into the fireplace and burning him to death. The doppelgänger incinerates Sketch's goons and chokes Nebraska to death, before self-destructing and destroying the pavilion. Sketch watches from afar as he walks off. The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III (2018) The third and final film, The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III, was released on June 7, 2018. It was released, and also takes place seven months after the second film. Sketch Penzil (Scott Pincus is approached by Linguine Tortellini (Josh Reiner), an ally of crime boss Rigatoni Fettucine (Will LaTorre), as they seek to revive Doctor Steinfeld (Steven Rizzo). Sketch is forced to help them, and a revived Steinfeld schemes to release an army of mechanical doppelgängers to infiltrate the world population. Unwilling to help any more, Sketch runs off and joins forces with inspectors Spiff (Trevor Boyce) and Newark (Josh Nedved) - the brothers of inspectors Hobbes and Nevada. The trio heads off to fight Steinfeld and his allies, which include three doppelgängers. Spiff, Tortellini and the doppelgängers are killed in the conflict. Fettucine and Sketch have a duel, with Sketch ultimately dying after being stabbed. Steinfeld betrays Fettucine, stating that he only used him, and breaks his neck. Newark attacks Steinfeld, and after a struggle is able to blow him up with a bomb. Cast and Characters Trivia *The series was made due to Ryan Bowman's expulsion from Scott's films in February 2017. The two had planned to make a sequel to Isarus for their German project that year, and Ryan would've returned as the main villain. Due to Ryan's expulsion, a new concept for the project was conceived. Category:The Machine of Munich Category:The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II Category:2017 Storyline Category:Film Series Category:2018 Storyline Category:Trilogies Category:The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III